Story:Starship Archer/Silentium Est Aurem/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer ''undocks from the Starbase and takes up a defensive posture between the enemy fleet and the planet. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Red Alert lights flash. As the crew assume their battle stations, as Captain Taylor stands between the ops and con stations. SITO: (off her console) The Talarian Fleet has arrived and are assuming formation. Taylor goes back to her chair and sits down. As before Taylor has her eyes on the viewscreen, which displays the Dominion fleet arrayed against them. It looks like the Dominion ships could roll over the Starbase like a wave. TAYLOR: (To Sito) Maintain communications blackout. Nobody fires until we have orders from Commodore Martin. Sito inputs commands on her console. CARLSON (Conn Officer): That's a lot of ships. TAYLOR: That'll just make it harder for us to miss. The crew is worried about what could happen in the next five hours, Taylor hits a button on the arm of her chair. TAYLOR: (To com) This is the captain. We are about to engage the enemy. (beat) I wanna say that being your Captain has been the most interesting experience of my entire life. If we're going down we're going down fighting now secure all primary systems batten down the hatches security teams ready to repel boarders let's bring it. The crew goes back to work. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Federation Eleventh Fleet warps in and gets into formation with the ''Archer and the Talarian fleet. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew is surprised by this. MASON: (off his console) Captain it's the USS Melbourne and the Eleventh Fleet, (beat) the enemy fleet is moving to engage us. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Dominion/Cardassian Fleet engages the combine Federation/Talarian fleet, as disruptors and phasers fill the blackness of space. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The ship jolts hard under fire. MASON: (off his console) Shields are holding. Taylor hangs onto her arm rest of her chair. TAYLOR: Return fire torpedo full spread. Mason works on his console. EXT-SPACE The Archer fires phasers and torpedoes at the Dominion ships destroying five fighter and three Keldons, as three fighters fire at Archer hitting it's dorsal shields making them flicker. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The ship ROCKS. MASON: (off his console) Shields down to eighty-five percent. A few jolts rock the ship hard as sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD. CARLSON (Conn Officer): Switching to evasive pattern beta five, increasing to full impulse speed. EXT-SPACE The battle isn't going well for the Federation/Talarian fleet, as their losing fifteen ships, the Archer moves to port as five torpedoes strike the port side on the saucer section and then the port nacelle causing it to erupt in a explosion and vents plasma. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) A huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD, as a support beam falls down and a crewmen falls to the floor coolant vents from the ceiling and console screens flicker and fizz. TAYLOR (Coughs): Damage report! Mason gets up from the floor. MASON: Shields down to thirty-one percent! SITO: (off her console) Hull breaches on decks 14-27, (beat) force field are in place and holding. MARTIN: (off XO Console) Sickbay is reporting causalities. CADET MARTIN: Captain it's Ensign Carlson she's hurt pretty bad. Taylor goes to Carlson who has a cut on her forehead bleeding from it but is alive. TAYLOR: (To Kelly) Cadet take the helm and begin evasive maneuvers. Kelly goes to the helm station as two officers help Carlson to sickbay. SITO: (off her console) Captain sensors what's left of them are picking up a fleet of Klingon Warships heading our way. Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR: BATTLE STATIONS! (End of Act Four, Fade out)